Foraging
This section has been taken from Shark Queen's (#285)'s post on foraging. http://www.khimeros.com/forums_posts.php?id=307 Introduction How to forage: To get to the foraging area, click on "World" and then on "Khimeros Central". This takes you to a page where you can select one of five foraging areas: Meadow, Forest, Mountain, Beach, and Swamp. Each location has different options and different foraging items. All locations have a jump page with "Forage Here" link and possibly other links depending on the location. The forage here link takes you to a screen that has an image which is divided into 16 clickable areas in a four by four grid. These areas contain either trash, a khimbit, a foraging item, or nothing. The page also has links to the other foraging areas as well as a link back to the jump page for that location. When you click on an area that contains something the item image, name, amount in stock, and price are displayed. If you click on the price button, an image and four buttons are displayed. To purchase the item click the button that matches the image. This is so that people can't make codes to forage for them, they have to do it in person. Rarity and Restocking The price of an item and how often it restocks depend on it's rarity. Khimbits are very rare and trash is very common. Other items vary, 10-15 Trinket items are most common and 100-120 Trinket items are rarest. Common items restock more frequently than rare items. The frequency of restocking varies depending on how many people are foraging at a given time. Khimbit restocking is slightly different and a little more complicated. The restocking frequency of khimbits depends on what month it is. In festival months (February, June, April, August, October, December) there are special khimbits that are available for that month only and to my knowledge will not be released again the next year. In the remaining months (January, March, July, May, September, November) there is a set of regular khimbits that comes back every other month. Special khimbits during the festival months restock more frequently than regular khimbits during normal months. I've also noticed that areas with a greater variety of items, like the forest, restock with khimbits less than areas with fewer items. Price Ranges and Restock Quantity: Khimbits and Trash are free (1-2 at a time) 10-15 Trinkets (3-5 at a time) 15-35 Trinkets (2-4 at a time) 35-55 Trinkets (1-3 at a time) 55-75 Trinkets (1-2 at a time) 75-100 Trinkets (1-2 at a time) 100-120 Trinkets (1-2 at a time) Meadow Release Khimera You can release unwanted khimeras to free up space in your lair. Be warned that this is permanent. Kai and Tai They are the quest givers. They ask you for certain foraging items, including khimbits, and give you trinkets in return. You only have 60 min to give them what they want. If you give them a rare you get a point, at certain point amounts trophies are awarded. Forage Here Antique Pansy: 35-55 Trinkets (April Only) Black Faced Blue Pansy: 35-55 Trinkets (April Only) Black Pansy: 75-100 Trinkets (April Only) Bluebells: 15-35 Trinkets Buttercups: 10-15 Trinkets Cotton: 35-55 Trinkets Fae Flower: 10-15 Trinkets Foxglove: 100-120 Trinkets Koro Flower: 75-100 Trinkets Lilac: 55-75 Trinkets Lily: 55-75 Trinkets Orange Pansy: 55-75 Trinkets (April Only) Peppermint: 55-75 Trinkets Red Poppy: 55-75 Trinkets Scotch Thistle: 15-35 Trinkets Scrap of Wild Bull Hide: 35-55 Trinkets Sunflower: 75-100 Trinkets Wheat: 15-35 Trinkets Wild Bergamot: 15-35 Trinkets Wild Strawberries: 35-55 Trinkets Woolabit Fleece: 35-55 Trinkets Yellow Daisy: 10-15 Trinkets Mountain Arabasti You can trade in all the trash you collected by foraging to Arabasti and get Trinkets in return. Forage Here Amethyst: 15-35 Trinkets Black Opal: 75-100 Trinkets Carnelian: 15-35 Trinkets Cashmere: 35-55 Trinkets Copper: 15-35 Trinkets Emerald: 75-100 Trinkets Flint: 10-15 Trinkets Fool’s Gold: 10-15 Trinkets Geode: 100-120 Trinkets Giant Variegated Holly: 75-100 Trinkets Gold: 75-100 Trinkets Hawk Feather: 35-55 Trinkets Iron: 35-55 Trinkets Lapis Lazuli: 15-35 Trinkets Lead: 10-15 Trinkets Onyx: 100-120 Trinkets Opal: 55-75 Trinkets Pink Topaz: 75-100 Trinkets Platinum: 55-75 Trinkets Ruby: 55-75 Trinkets Sapphire: 75-100 Trinkets Silver: 55-75 Trinkets Tin: 10-15 Trinkets White Cashmere: 55-75 Trinkets Beach Chrysalis Cave: You can buy Chrysalis here for 20 beads each. Chrysalis can be used to create gen 1 Khimeras. Hybrid Chrysalis: 40 beads, and about 1-2 released monthly. Just kidding! Hybrid chrysalis is now 20b and available forever. Forage Here Beach Sand: 10-15 Trinkets Black Pearl: 100-120 Trinkets Black Suan Feather: 100-120 Trinkets Driftwood: 15-35 Trinkets Fish Scale: 35-55 Trinkets Jellyfish Tentacles: 15-35 Trinkets Kelp: 15-35 Trinkets Nautilus Shell: 55-75 Trinkets Pearl: 75-100 Trinkets Pink Pearl: 100-120 Trinkets Pink Suan Feather: 75-100 Trinkets Red Suan Feather: 55-75 Trinkets Sand Dollar: 10-15 Trinkets Sea Glass: 55-75 Trinkets Sea Salt: 10-15 Trinkets Shark’s Tooth: 100-120 Trinkets Starfish: 100-120 Trinkets Turban Shell: 35-55 Trinkets White Suan Feather: 35-55 Trinkets Yoka Star Shell: 35-55 Trinkets Swamp Forage Here Alligator Scute: 10-15 Trinkets Alligator Tooth: 75-100 Trinkets Blue Dragonfly: 55-75 Trinkets Cattail Flower: 15-35 Trinkets Cypress Root: 15-35 Trinkets Duck Egg: 35-75 Trinkets Flax: 35-55 Trinkets Kelpie Hair: 55-75 Trinkets Mallard Feather: 55-75 Trinkets Peat Moss: 15-35 Trinkets Skink Tail: 35-55 Trinkets Smelly Mud: 10-15 Trinkets Snail Shell: 10-15 Trinkets Snake Grass: 15-35 Trinkets Turtle Shell: 100-120 Trinkets Yellow Club: 10-15 Trinkets Forest Lin, the Accessory Crafter Here you can exchange foraging items for accessories. Each accessory requires certain items to make it. The accessories can have more than one variety. Thimble, the Seamstress This is basically the same as the Accessory Crafter except Thimble does clothes not accessories. For a full list of clothes and their required items check out the Crafting Item Reference link above. Forage Here Acorns: 10-15 Trinkets Amber: 55-75 Trinkets Blueberries: 15-35 Trinkets Blue Ethereal Feather: 75-100 Trinkets Bluejay Feather: 35-55 Trinkets Cherry Blossom: 55-75 Trinkets (April Only) Cloves: 15-35 Trinkets Deer Antler: 100-120 Trinkets Ethereal Feather: 35-55 Trinkets Forget-me-nots: 15-35 Trinkets Ginger Root: 35-55 Trinkets Hemp: 35-55 Trinkets Holly: 15-35 Trinkets Morel Mushroom: 100-120 Trinkets Moss: 10-15 Trinkets Nest: 10-15 Trinkets Rabbit Skull: 75-100 Trinkets Robin’s Egg: 15-35 Trinkets Royal Ethereal Feather: 100-120 Trinkets Rubber: 55-75 Trinkets Sassafras Root: 10-15 Trinkets Scrap of Deer Hide: 55-75 Trinkets Silkworm Cocoons: 55-75 Trinkets Snake Skin: 75-100 Trinkets Spruce Twigs: 10-15 Trinkets Summer Oak Leaves: 10-15 Trinkets Tuft of Black Alopex Fur: 35-55 Trinkets Tuft of Brown Alopex Fur: 15-35 Trinkets Tuft of Golden Alopex Fur: 75-100 Trinkets Tuft of Rabbit Hair: 55-75 Trinkets Tuft of White Alopex Fur: 55-75 Trinkets Wild Azalea: 100-120 Trinkets Wild Raspberries: 35-55 Trinkets Creepy Hollow (missing information) ominous hoop scattered beads strange effigys rafflesia flowers stalking shadow beasts running shadow beasts aminitas mushrooms lepiota mushrooms corpse flowers lock of hair discarded string rotten reptile eggs Trash!!! Trash can be found anywhere! Wow! Amazing! Sometimes there are rare events in which trash can be turned into treasure at an increased payout. Someone earned 6 million trinkets at once this way. Cigarette Butts: 0 Trinkets Empty Bottle: 0 Trinkets Fast Food Bag: 0 Trinkets Old Can: 0 Trinkets Plastic Bag: 0 Trinkets